


Throw

by kimtristh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtristh/pseuds/kimtristh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal runs his fingers through the younger man's curls, his desire to soothe him more important than his own needs for the time being. As an Alpha it's his job to look after his Omega, isn't it? His.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw

**Author's Note:**

> First fluffy ABO PWP I've written, hope you will enjoy it :) xx
> 
> note: there is a liiiittle bit of blood, but nobody gets hurt really.

They are not bonded yet, but Hannibal thinks it should happen any day now.

So far, he has helped Will Graham through three heats. It was a natural choice, Alphas and Omegas are extremely rare within the law enforcement circles and having to work together had catapulted Will’s hormones to levels that the heat suppressants could not control.

Will had never spent any time with an Alpha before, according to the feverish explanation that happened in just their second meeting – as Will helplessly spread his legs and bent over the nearest surface submitting to the Alpha in the room – and although Hannibal had been enough around Omegas (their meat is extremely tender), none had managed to interest him beyond one sweet whiff.

Biology reigned, despite everything, and while some people at the Bureau had arched their eyebrows at their unofficial patient-doctor-friend relationship, they had just smiled and nodded upon learning that they were making the best of the situation through marathon knotting sessions for a couple of days ever few months, as soon as the need struck so that the heat would break sooner and Will Graham would be back where he was needed: on the field, in the shoes of murderers and victims alike.

The heats seem to be getting worse though, and Hannibal knows why. It is unusual for an Omega to spend so many heats with a single Alpha without a bond. There are services that provide relief to Omegas who can’t or won’t take suppressants. There are other Omegas who choose to go suppressant-free and enjoy casual sex with Alphas... but the basis of these types of encounters was the variety. Different Alpha hormones helped soothe the heats because the body did not build a tolerance or an addiction. Being with the same Alpha heat after heat without a proper bond meant Will’s body was tethering on the edge between both options. He needed more of Hannibal’s hormones more often, but they didn’t work as they needed for him, it was only a matter of time until Will realized that they would need to take the next step and move onto a more permanent arrangement if he truly wanted to keep his psychological therapy and his job with the Bureau.

Hannibal could have sworn he smelled Will from about an hour ago, when he was most likely still dozens of miles away from his office – but he knows it was just his imagination. His body is getting accustomed to the younger man as well, not even his natural sensitivity and the intensity of the pheromones expelled by the younger man would give him such a supernatural sense of smell. It must be that his own body is getting in tune with Will’s heats, triggering his ruts.

When he opens the door, a sweating, trembling Will stumbles through and crashes into the older man’s body immediately, as he pulls on his shirt awkwardly unable to even unbutton it properly due to his fevered state. Hannibal marvels at the fact he was able to drive at all. 

“It’s bad, it’s so bad- I need,” Will speaks awkwardly, unable to make sense or build whole sentences, but when the older man wraps his arms around him and shushes him, when the full potency of his Alpha pheromones hits him it doesn’t matter. He mewls and slumps against the older man, slick beginning to run down his leg.

“We need to make it home, my dear Will,” Hannibal explains, making a superhuman effort of keeping logical and in control despite how he can feel his erection swelling already and his urge to breed overtaking him. 

“We cannot go through your full heat in this office. There are no supplies nor a comfortable place for you to nest...” he keeps going but all Will hears is white noise, the desire to mate far too strong for him to function properly until he’s somehow back at the good Doctor’s house, lying on his massive bed while Hannibal unbuttons and unzips his clothes while making whatever arrangements on the phone (someone to feed Will’s dogs, his appointments to be postponed due to a medical emergency). 

A more conscious Will would feel a pang of envy at how controlled Alphas can be, how ultimately they look after Omegas in every sense – this one just whines as he tries to steal contact from the hand that ghosts above his crotch without success.

Hannibal runs his fingers through the younger man's curls, his desire to soothe him more important than his own needs for the time being. As an Alpha it's his job to look after his Omega, isn't it? His. He’s always been his, he just needs Will’s consent to make it official.

“Will, listen to me, I know it is difficult but it is in your best interest and I’m your friend, so I will be honest with you.” Will’s groan at that could be described as pornographic at best, but the way he’s trying to focus on Hannibal’s face makes him realize that yes, he’s in fact trying to listen. 

Hannibal goes on to say the truth, it is so odd how this time manipulation will barely be necessary, he explains to Will that he can’t keep helping him, that he would but it just won’t be so successful anymore while Will’s hands try to wrestle with the older man’s belt. He adds with a somber note on his voice that he would be glad to call an Alpha Escort Service for him and Will wails, sitting up and throwing his arms around the older man and moaning over and over “no, you, you...” which the good Doctor can’t help but find terribly endearing.

Hannibal pulls away a little, holds the younger Omega’s face in his hands trying to make him look at him, and says simply “If we bond your heats might become more frequent until we breed, but they will successfully break once we mate, and they will be tolerable as long as we are in nearby proximity at all times. You are not in an ideal state to reply to this, Will, but I must ask – would you want to bond with me?”

Will’s mouth is trailing down the side of the older man’s throat, rubbing, nibbling and sucking as he lets out a litany of ‘yeses’, Hannibal knows that at such a moment, Will’s consent is fueled entirely by hormones but he can’t help but feel touched. It’s a lifelong commitment and often times Omegas are expected to leave work and just breed for the rest of their lives. Will had probably never planned to be bonded to someone, well, neither had Hannibal so it’d suit them just fine.

Once they exchange some fluids things change drastically, their lips and tongues move in unison and the injection of Alpha hormones into Will’s body turns him almost feral as he starts grinding against the older man, his hands finally able to unbutton the Alpha’s shirt and trousers. 

They are naked, tangled on the bed, and Will knows what is coming, he knows he will now be imprinted with Hannibal’s scent. He can feel the older man leaving harsh bites down his neck and into his collarbone, he can feel his tongue soothing afterwards, his lips leaving gentle kisses. 

Will can feel his slick as it drips out of his hole, pooling down his crack, dripping into the sheets – he can smell his own arousal, he can smell Hannibal’s. He needs to be knotted soon, and so he begins to lift and spread his legs, the older man nestled in between them as he grinds up towards him, his cock lying hotly against his stomach and seeking contact from the older man. 

Hannibal takes heed, sinking his fingers into Will’s dripping wetness, already stretched out, shaped entirely to fit an Alpha, but he fingers him anyway for a few long minutes while they kiss. 

He takes pity on the younger man soon enough, though, and he lifts his legs over his shoulders, positioning his cock right at the entrance before pushing in with a swift thrust. Will goes completely still for a few seconds before slumping in the bed with a deep whine that travels throughout his whole body and therefore Hannibal can feel reverberate around his cock. 

They are back to kissing now, while Hannibal keeps penetrating Will in short, pointed thrusts, he can tell he will climax soon, his knot beginning to swell, and he pulls away from the kiss, holding on to Will’s chin to make him look at him until he sees him nod. 

He can feel the beginning of his orgasm, his knot swelling to its full size and cum filling the younger man’s insides. The intensity makes him groan deeply and tremble for a few long seconds while Will stares up at him in awe, however, he regains control because if they are to be bonded, it has to be now.

He sinks back against Will’s neck, sinks his teeth roughly into the already bruising skin, just enough to break the skin, just enough to get his saliva straight into the younger man’s bloodstream. As soon as his teeth pierce him, Will is coming against him, his hips bucking wildly, cum smearing against the older man’s belly as he keeps lapping gently at the little blood that made it out, licking soothingly, murmuring ‘mine’ into a nearly unconscious, completely blissed-out Will.

When Hannibal pulls back to look at his new mate’s face again. Will is back to his senses almost entirely (at least for a while until his heat flares again), and he looks up at the older man’s eyes that seem unsure for the first time, then down at his lips where one small smudge of blood is still present. 

Will doesn’t say anything, instead, he simply licks it clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the [Hannibal Exchange](http://hannibal-exchange.dreamwidth.org/13533.html)
> 
> Prompt: Biting, mouths, possessive language, A/B/O Verse. This pairing begs A/B/O verse, and I'd love something soft and warm along those lines. Soothe my broken heart?


End file.
